Remnants of Hope
by TheGoodStories
Summary: After the cruelsome battle in Mustafar, Anakin Skywalker raises victorious of his double with Obi-Wan, though the kill has only caused him doubts. At the same time, Master Yoda avenges the Jedi's death, striking down the newly proclaimed Empereor in Coruscant. With the Republic broken into pieces, along with new and old foes, is there anything worth fighting?


Surrounded by fire, lava and rocks, stood victorious the once Jedi, Anakin Skywalker. In front of him was the lifeless corpse Obi-Wan Kenobi, whose eyes were still opened in disblief, with dried tears on them. Anakin grabbed the lightsaber of his master, without saying a word. The young boy could only look at the man who had taken so much care, who had guided him in the ways of the Jedi, who tried to stop him before he went down a dangerous road, that had no return. But like the rest of the Jedi, he had died. The difference was that this death had been caused by Anakin's own hand, like so many others.

Tears appeared in the eyes of the broken boy, or rather man, since only men could go through such paths as he had gone to gain power. Power to save everyone, to save Padme!

His eyes widened first in shock, and then in fear. His loved Padme, the woman he truly cared about, the only reason he had killed dozens of kids, and accepted the Dark Side of the Force, had been scared of him, just some minutes earlier. He had even tossed aside his love for her, just to gain more power and control the galaxy. He looked down towards Obi-Wan Kenobi, but the question died on his lips before he had began to formulate it. His mentor was not coming back. Anakin looked down towards the weapon his friend once used, and his grip tightened, before turning around towards were the spaceship was. Answers needed to be seeked, but Padme's safety came first. He walked as much fast as he could, and as his mother once told him to do, he didn't look back.

"I want every exit sealed. Master Yoda musn't escape from here, if the reports are true and he was just seen. He survived Order 66, so expect some resistance. And don't stop searching until you have taken his lightsaber from his corpse!" Screamed Darth Sidious to the hologram.

The clone who was being projected made an afirmative gesture, said something along " _Yes, sir_!", and the image faded. Sidious sighed, still feeling outraged by the fact that Master Yoda had survived the whole Jedi genocide. Out of all of them, one of the most dangerous had to be the one who survived.

"I should check how my little apprentice is doing" Muttered the Empereor. Instantly, his mind went on, focusing his senses, until he found him. He was travelling towards Naboo. His grotesque smile quickly died in annoyence, as he realised Obi-Wan was dead, but that act had broken Anakin. He was insecure, weak, his mind was at it's peak. The death of the older Jedi hadn't pushed the boy towards the Dark Side. Suddenly he felt somone else, the girl. Though Padme had been useful this whole time, Sidious could only use her for one last thing. The death of the girl with those unborn kids would cause Anakin to completly join him.

"Afraid am I, giving up you should" Startled, the Empereor turned around, to meet an old dwarf with green skin, who had a strange smile. He holded a lightsaber of green light, and seemed more than ready to use it.

"Master Yoda! It's nice to see you. What matter is important enoug to enter without warning me?" His lightsaber was just three meters away, impossible to grab by simple walking, but if he distracted Yoda, he could pull his weapon and end the life of the Jedi.

The hard look from the dwarf never disappeared, but his sword raised slightly, and took another step forward.

"Your veil of lies is no usage now. Your skin has suffered, thanks to it your true self am I able to see"

Sidious terrible smile faded in his deformed face, replaced by an angry expression.

"Yes, Mace Windu was...Quite the problem. But thanks to Anakin my plans can finally be set in motion. Even Obi-Wan is gone"

"Obi-Wan is gone? Talked with him, just hours ago. Do not lie, or strike you down I will. The name of the killer I must know"

"The killer was Anakin Skywalker, my Sith apprentice"

The dwarf eyes widened, in surprise, and so Sidious laughed. He laughed, knowing how much of a surprise must it had been for Yoda, and he laughed as he raised his right hand, pulling towards him his lightsaber.

A flash of light, and the lightsaber falled to the ground, as pain went through his arm. Palpating screamed, and raised his left hand, throwing bolts of lighting against the Jedi, who quickly dodged the attack. Putting more effort, the Empereor redirected his attack towards his running enemy, destroying his own office in the process.

"Give up Yoda! My power far exceeds your own, and you know it!" Roared Sidious, as the Jedi Master went hiding behind a seat. Another lighting was sent towards the place, but Yoda jumped above the attack. Sidious laughed as he pointed the attack towards his target, and the dwarf went flying towards a wall. Sidious aproached him, preapering another attack.

"See the truth, Yoda! The Jedi, the Republic, your allies! All of them are dead! You will perish, and along you the Jedi shall die!" And so his hand came forward, releasing the deadly lighting.

Suddenly, Yoda raised both of his hands, grabbing the attack like they were solid matter, and started to push. Though the dwarf was weaker, Sidious had lost a hand.

"Wrong you are, since the Jedi's end isn't near..." Yoda coughed for the exhaustment. His hands were getting weaker by each second that passed. Even though, the Jedi was calm, unlike the Sith Lord, who was screaming. "But your ending is!"

And then he lowered his hands, reflecting the attack, and grabbed his lightsaber, activating it and threw it forward. The green weapon went spinning, as Sidious tried to stop it, but he only had one hand, that was currently throwing lightings, and the weapon neared and...

Sidious torso went down, his body cut in half, a terrified expression on his deformed face. The lighting died on his corpse fingers, as the heart of the evil Empereor stopped working. Yoda stood, his small body full of pain, with burns, and smoke coming out of him. But he had succeed. The Sith Lord was dead, and the Jedi had been avenged.

Suddenly, the door opened, and a squadron of clones entered the previous Chancellor office, all of them with their weapons ready to shoot, pointing towards the Jedi.

" _In the name of the Senator Palpatine, you are under arrest. Give up your weapon and raise your hands, unless you want to be executed_."

Yoda smiled as he neared the soldiers. Then he gave his lightsaber to the leader of the squadron.

"To much death have I seen for today. With you I will go, since tired I am."

The leader seemed shocked for some seconds, but he nooded and grabbed the intercomunicator.

" _We have the remaining Jedi. All searching teams are allowed to stop their tasks_."

Anakin' breath only came back when they landed on Naboo's spaceport. During the travel, C3P0 had been trying to comfort Padme, as she seemed to be unconscious and in pain, until the cyborg realised that she was about to give birth. If Anakin hadn't been so desperate, he would have gone slower, but he was focused, allowing the force to guide his senses. The door opened as he went down through the ramp, with the girl in his arms. People came to see what happening on, encircling both of them, while the droids watched in silence. Gently, the ex-Jedi layed the girl into the ground, and looked at her with a pained expression, before raising both lightsabers and activating them. The crowd gasped as he neared them, fearing the energy that cam from those weapons

"What are you waiting for! Take her to the medical wing, and save her! If she dies, I will kill all of you!" Screamed Anakin with a hint of desesperation.

Inmediatly, people realised who the girl was, and screams were heard in the hangar, as officials and soldiers came in. One of them saw Anakin and raised his blaster, only to be stopped by his superior.

"Forget about him. Lady Padme is our priority right now."

But Anakin didn't register this words, as he saw his love, Padme, with her face showing the most pure of pain. It was all too much to handle, to much to realise, too much guilt to in his mind, and the Force was all around him, and then…

Darkness.

 **Next Chapter: Talks of Reasoning**


End file.
